mi mas grande error
by mikalovely
Summary: no solemos tomar las decisiones correctas, pero que tan grave pueden ser las consecuencias. un amor verdadero estara en juego, la sangre se derramara, y talvez,solo talvez ellos podran continuar
1. prologo

Hola espero que les guste mi historia

Disclaimers: Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo la historia si me pertenece

Maka pov

El dia parece despejado y tranquilo las maletas están en la gaveta del auto y yo estoy mas que lista para iniciar. Mi nombre es Maka Albarn tengo 16 años mido 1.65 cm , y mis ojos son de un color verde jade. Nací y crecí en una ciudad llamada Dark City. Tuve buenos amigos que me apoyaron y animaron a tomar una decisión. Hoy nos mudamos a Death City y yo estudiare en el mejor instituto, el instituto "Shibusen"

Que puedo decir estoy muy emocionada.

De mi familia diría que mis padres suelen pelearse todo el tiempo, y todo es culpa de mi papa es que el es ¡TAN MUJERIEGO! En si apoyo la idea de mi mama en querer divorciarse de el. Eso no tiene solución, bueno aunque claro yo no la eh buscado. Pero en fin, mi mama es fotógrafa de la popular revista "Idol Teens" y mi padre es editor de la misma revista.

Pero eso no es lo importante, estamos prácticamente a las afueras de Death City , no tenemos una casa. Por que viviremos separados, ya que mi instituto tiene deparatamentos para los estudiantes que vienen de lejos solos y para cuyos padre se la pasan viajando como en mi caso. Es un instituto muy privado. Como mi madre se la pasa viajando por todo el mundo y mi padre se la vive en la editorial. Así que prácticamente a partir de hoy…

_Yo me cuido "SOLA", que mas podría pedir…_

No me lo puedo creer, desde aquí puedo ver el instituto… ¿que es eso?

mama ¿que ese edificio al lado de mi instituto?- _no recuerdo haberlo visto en el folleto._

_Mirando por la ventana- _Oh... casi lo había olvidado ese edificio es una facultad de ciencias administrativas, también pertenece al Shibusen.- me respondió

_A… _increíble que no supiese que eso estuviese allí – dije para luego fijarme en el camino que me quedaba por delante.

_Notas de la autora: yo se que estuvo muy pequeño el prologo pero.. es el primero que escribo y espero que les guste._


	2. Chapter 1

_Gracias Paula por ser mi primer comentario._

_Disclaimers: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, la historia si me pertenece._

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Maka pov:

En el aeropuerto…

Okey… me muero… no puedo mantenerme en pie, solo e podido dormir cuatro horas y son las seis de la mañana. Y la única razón por la cual no me puedo quejar es que mi mama se va de viaje y posiblemente no la veré hasta las fiestas navideñas, es decir, en mucho tiempo. Sé que debería estar muy triste pero es muy difícil congeniar, la tristeza y la felicidad, ya que ambas abarcan demasiado espacio en mi cuerpo.

Nunca me a gustado expresar todos mis sentimientos, ya que me hace sentir débil, pero sentí que el mundo se me iba al ver el avión de mi mama despegar y perderse en la enormidad del cielo, estuve a punto de llorar, cuando me percate, que un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos estaba parado a mi lado. Todo sentimiento desapareció al ver el rostro de mi padre reflejando la tristeza y sus brazos mostraban la intención de abrazarme, lo cual evadí de una manera muy obvia.

Creí que ya habrías corrido a buscar a otra mujer como lo sueles hacer- dije de los mas natural.

Maka soy tu padre y creo que sabes mas que nadie que yo amo a tu madre y a ti - me decía mi padre, Spirit, medio sollozando.

Si claro, en fin me voy al instituto… nos vemos en vacaciones.- diciendo esto me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo para tomarme un taxi.

¡Espera Maka! Demonios. No tengas miedo, papa te vigilara de cerca – dacia un muy convencido Spirit.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde 10 AM

Desde que me entere del Shibusen sabía que era una GRAN escuela pero, viendola de cerca recién noto que es inusual. Sus instalaciones tienen formas extrañas como velas enormes y torres tipo castillos. En pocas palabras este lugar es perfecto.

Ingrese por las grandes puertas de madera y comenze a ver a todos los chicos y chicas que estaban allí y me sentí por unos momentos fuera de lugar. Había tanta gente reencontrándose y me dispuse a ir hacia las residencias en el bloque B.

Este lugar es increíble… auch! – me cai con algo que me golpeo de la nada y me fije en la chica delante de mi.

¿Porque no te fijas por donde caminas? – me contesto una chica de cabello de un color rosado corto y con una mirada de suficiencia que me hizo hervir la sangre.

¿De que hablas? ¡Tu me chocaste!- le decía -_ ¡quien se cree que es!_

No me culpes de tus torpezas hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece Estorbo!- diciendo eso se marcho.

¡Que antipática! – diciendo eso me levante del suelo y sacudí mi ropa.

Esto es tuyo- oí que alguien me preguntaba.

Ah si gra…cias – me gire a ver a esa persona y me quede embobada viendo esos fijos ojos rojos que me miraban curioso.

¿Esto es tuyo? – me volvió a preguntar haciéndome salir de mi ensueño.

Si es, gracias – dije totalmente nerviosa.

Si ya me dijiste, me quiero presentar, mi nombre es Wes Evans – me decía.

Ah bueno yo me llamo Maka Albarn - _un segundo –_ ¿no eres un poco mayor para estar en instituto?- le solté sin pensar.

Tal vez será por que yo no asisto al instituto, yo estoy en la facultad – me aclaro.

Entonces ¿que haces aquí? – pregunte, _me sentía algo_ _intimidada por su intenso mirar._

Veras mi hermano menor estudia aquí, buena ya me retiro, ten cuidado- me dijo mientras se iba.

_Guau… el es guapísimo, ¿por que aun me siento acalorada?_

Tenia la vaga idea de que por ser el primer día del instituto vería muy tranquilo, ¿Cuánto se puede equivocar una persona? Al ingresar me quede en estado de shock, todo el bloque B era un caos, muchos jóvenes corriendo con maletas por todos lados, trate de esquivarlos hasta llegar al 412, mi apartamento.

_La puerta esta abierta, seguro mi compañera ya llego._

hola ¿hay alguien aquí? – pregunto ante lo silencioso del cuarto.

Hola- me dijo una chica muy bonita de cabello negro atado en una cola de cabello, y una sincera sonrisa – soy Tsubaki , y supongo que tu debes de ser Maka .

Si soy Maka Albarn, un gusto en conocerte ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiar? – le dije mirando la mini- aspiradora que tenia en la mano.

No gracias , ya termine – me respondía Tsubaki _ que lindo nombre ._

Oye Tsubaki ¿que cuarto as escogido? – le pregunte.

¿Ah? ¿No te as enterado?, han cambiado de directores.- me dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué?¿cuando los cambiaron? – dije - _no inventen no tenia ni idea._

Veras la antigua directora era Azura- sama, pero por tramites del benefactor del Shibusen cambiaron, el rector de la facultad será nuestro director, su nombre es Shinigami –sama – me contaba Tsubaki.

Ah, pero espera , ¿eso que tiene que con nuestros cuartos? – le dije

Oh claro. Se nos dijo hace unos veinte minutos que los cuartos se sortearan, asi que te puede tocar una compañera o un compañero , será cosa de suerte. – me respondió con un sonrisa.

Pero … ¿Cómo no van a poner en grupos mixtos? ¿Que el director esta loco o que? – dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco _no alucines Maka, Wes esta en la facultad._

Antes no era asi- me explicaba y trataba de calmarme Tsubaki – pero al parecer Shinigami-sama es muy liberal… por así decirle – su vista se fijo en el reloj – Oh no mira la hora falta poco para el sorteo mejor vámonos.- dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Yo solo espero que no me toque con esa antipática de la entrada – comentaba.

¿de quien hablas? – me preguntaba mi nueva amiga

Cuando llegaba , una chica de cabello corto medio rosado, me choco con sus maletas , hizo que me cayera , y para colmo, me hecho la culpa

Dime Maka-chan ¿te dijo que eras un estorbo? – me decia Tsubaki con una comprensión en su mirada. – ¿y te miro de una manera altanera?

Si exactamente, es decir ¿Quién se cree que es? – le respondia

Se cree , una chica super poderosa , porque se madre es super rica, cree que puede tratar mal a todo el mundo, que puede hacer todo lo que ella quiere. – dije con una mirada que reflejaba su molestia

Valla por lo visto la conoces – dije

Se llama Kim, y créeme a mi también me disgusta, trate de ser amable con ella y se burlo de mi, por eso aprendí que ella no es una buena chica – _vio su reloj –_ ay por Kami , ya es tarde , debemos de llegar a la explanada pero ya.

Corrimos , bueno ella corrio y a mi me arrastro del brazo hasta llegar a la explanada.


	3. Chapter 2

Ola aquí Mika reportándose de nuevo! Gracias por leer mi historia,

_Disclaimers: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, la historia si me pertenece._

Capitulo 2

Maka pov.

Okey yo nunca en mi vida eh visto algo así… es decir tanta gente alborotada, pero por sobre todo jamás había visto una piscina de pelotitas ¡TAN GRANDE!

este… Tsubaki ¿no dijiste que esto era un sorteo? – le pregunte a mi acompañante.

Si.- respondió con la voz baja.

Y entonces… ¡¿Qué es esto?- dije con mi voz aguda por la extraña sensación de desorientación.

Hola a todos! Hey ¿como están? ¿what's up? – saludo un hombre, creo, de una gran mascara muy rara y de guantes enormes y blancos y vestía algo así como una tunica negra.- espero que estén listos para el sorteo.

¿Quien es el? – dije en voz alta antes de darme cuenta.

El es shinigami – sama – me respondió una voz de tras de mi ,me voltee a verla, ella era alta de cabellos castaño oscuro largo e iba vestida muy a la moda – hola me llamo Liz.

One-chan! One-chan! Mira es una oruga! – decía una chica de cabello corto de cabello marrón muy claro casi rubio y unos ojos azules muy brillantes y unos centímetros por debajo de la talla de Liz – wiii una oruga.

Ah ella es mi hermana Patty, Ey Patty no trates de cometer ese bicho es ¡repugnante! – decía Liz con cara de asco.

Hola chicas – hablo por fin Tsubaki – ella es Maka y es nueva en la academia.

Así que tu eres la nueva, mucho gusto, espero y nos llevemos bien.- me dijo.

Si me gustaría mucho – le conteste de inmediato / _acaso no seria genial hacer amigos tan rápido/_ cuando volteo y veo que…- ¿Dónde están los demás chicos? – pregunto sin querer.

¿Que?- voltea a ver liz- ay demonios ya se metieron a la piscina, a cierto el sorteo consiste en escoger una pelota, que tenga una llave y la llave que tengas será la llave de tu nuevo departamento. así que…¡vamos!- y diciendo esto sujeto a Patty y a Tsubaki y corrió a la piscina y yo corrí detrás de ellas.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba sola en medio de un montón de gente en medio de un mar de pelotitas y yo comencé a desesperarme asi que tome la primera pelota que se me cruzo en frente, la abrí, y encontré la dichosa llave . Salí inmediatamente de ese lugar y me dispuse a buscar a Tsubaki, camine alrededor de la piscina unos 15 minutos, antes de verla estaba con Liz y tres muchachos mas … pero ¿Dónde esta …?

¡auch!- grite al sentir un peso caer sobre mi espalada y tumbarme al piso _ya van dos caídas_

Gomene… hola Maka-chan- me decía una muy feliz Patty

Patty quitate de encima- comenze a protestar mientras Patty se paraba y yo me levantaba respirando fuertemente.

Maka - reconoci la voz de tsubaki – esto; ¿estas bien?- me mira algo preocupada.

Esto… yo si pero mi espalda se quejara mañana – le respondo mientras me reía algo adolorida.

Vale. Mas bien te quiero presentar a mis amigos – decia mientras volteaba a ver en la direccion en la que ella miraba .

A lo lejos vi a un grupo de chicos , tres chicos que estaban junto a liz y Patty ,pero uno en peculiar me parecía ligeramente conocido.

bueno. Maka te presento a mis amigos, el es Black Star – dijo mientras señalaba al primero que estaba a su lado_- un chico de cabello medio celeste pastel o algo así ; con un interesante tatuaje en forma de estrella me pregunto si será inspirado en el nombre, tiene un mirada de confianza total, vestía de manera muy ligera unos pantalones sueltos y una playera sin mangas_.- luego el es Death the Kid, pero prefiere que lo llamen Kid – continuaba mientras señalaba al que estaba junto a Black Star – _okey esto si que es …¿raro ?este muchacho tiene tres rayas blancas de un solo lado de la cabeza ¡¿ como es eso posible? ¿acaso alguien querría tener el cabello de ese color o de esa forma? este muchacho tiene problemas – _y por ultimo el es Soul Evans – me decía Tsubaki señalando al ultimo muchacho – _OH por kami el tiene unos ojos rojos como la sangre y esa forma de mirar es tan…. Un segundo ¿Evans ?ese no es el apellido de._

_._

Tu eres hermano de Wes – le pregunte sin pensar.

¿Que? ¿Como lo conoces?- me pregunto frunciendo mucho el ceño - _sentí una especie de odio hacia mi en un instante._

No es que sea mi amigo lo conocí hoy cuando llegue, sabes pareces una versión en miniatura de el.

Yo no me parezco a el – sisee entre los dientes.

¡YAHOO! Escuchen débiles humanos dejen de hablar tonterías y deslúmbrense con mi inmortal imagen. Estan bajo la presencia de un SUPER DIOS . jajajajajaja. – grito de la nada Black Star.

Oye no girtes tanto nos avergüenzas – lo callo kid de inmediato.

Es cierto deja de hacer tonterías- le siguió Liz- ah por cierto Maka en que departamento te toco.

A ver en el 410 D y ¿a ti? – le dije

Yo estoy en el 402 con Patty, Tsubaki en el 420 con soul y Kid en el 408 aunque claro el no se metió en la piscina.- me contaba Liz.

Por que no te metiste en la piscina – le preguntaba a Kid.

Mi padre es Shinigami y le pediré de favor que me pongo en ese cuarto, por que es un numero que termia en el ocho que es el numero mas simétrico…- me respondía Kid, pero lo deje de escuchar para seguir hablando con las chicas.

Sabes Maka a ti te toco con Black Star – ¡_no!-_ a Tsubkai le toco con soul.

Tsubaki. Me preguntaba si ¿querrías cambiar de habitación conmigo?, veras tu me pareces una persona muy sensata y de mucha tolerancia y creo que si me con Black Star seré expulsada por intento de homicidio en todos los grados- dije riendo sinceramente seguida de Liz y Tsubaki.

Claro, con ¡gusto!… es decir, no hay problema.

¿Oigan a donde se fueron los chicos? – pregunto Liz.

Yo oí que fueron a instalarse en sus dormitorios. De verdad que distraídas son – nos respondió Patty de forma muy normal- ¡ay que linda mosca!- y salio corriendo detrás de ello.

OK vamos a instalarnos nosotras nos vemos mañana.

Cada una fue a su respectivo departamento parece ser un año muy bueno y divertido venir al Shibusen fue mi mejor elección.

Soul pov.

_¿hola?-_ oigo que me contestan desde la otra linea.

_Sam tenemos problemas-_ le digo a mi hermana menor.

_¿Que paso?- _me responde angustiada

_Wes esta aquí.-_le dije

_¿Como? el no debería estar ahí_

_Lose, tengo que averiguar como llego aquí._

_Ten cuidado, no quiero que se repita devuelta._

_Entendido .nos vemos - _diciendo esto cuelgo el telefono.

Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas. Que complicado va a ser este año.

Continuara…

V

¿Review?

Espero que les guste. A mi si…. =)


	4. Chapter 3

Ola aquí Mika reportándose de nuevo! Gracias por leer mi historia,

_Disclaimers: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, la historia si me pertenece._

Soul pov.

Que complicado…. – _pensaba el albino –_ pensar que mi compañera iba a ser Tsubaki, y ahora vivo con una ¿chica?, por que francamente no lo parece y para colmo de mal un chico tan cool como yo no puede tener de compañera una come libros, pecho plano, gruñona. Simplemente ya vamos viviendo juntos una semana y ella me a estrellado un libro en la cara unos 27 veces. Esto va a matarme.

Maka muero de hambre ¿Qué estas haciendo? – comencé a quejarme.

Pedí una pizza hawaiana – me decía – oye soul ¿donde es el edificio que hay al frente del nuestro?

Esa es de la facultad.- respondí sin mas – ah Tsubaki te llamo

¿A que hora? no escuche el teléfono.

En la mañana o ayer no recuerdo. – le dije sin importancia, mientras a ella le aparecía un tic en el ojo _que divertido es hacerla enojar_

Ay , y de ahí te quejas – me respondía mientras tomaba el teléfono- hola Tsubaki. si okey gracias. nos vemos mañana.

Ya llego la pizza ven a comer. – le dije

Voy.

Y la peor parte de mi vida es que en el piso de abajo vive mi ex novia Kim, que al parecer es enemiga arrecia de Maka, y tan yo solo me arrepiento de haberla acompañado al supermercado. Me maldigo por eso

- _Flash Back-_

_Soul apúrate, se no hace tarde.- me llamaba Maka._

_Cuando la vi le alcance un casco y le hice señas para que se acercara ,yo solo me subi a mi moto y la encendí esperando a que ella se subiera ,después de arrancar habíamos pasado dos edificios cuando la vi, quise ignorarla pero…_

_quítate de en medio- me vi obligado a frenar_

_no puedo creerlo , ahora sales con la nueva.- comenzaba a farfullar Kim._

_y si es asi ¿a ti que?- le dije fastidiado, esa niña podría llegar a ser muy insoportable._

_A mi nada, por que yo también tengo un nuevo novio, el es Asura.- dijo señalando al chico al lado suyo._

_¿Y ?eso ni siquiera es mi asunto.- le dije sin mas._

_Bueno al menos yo escogí a alguien mejor , no como tu- decía mientras señalaba a Maka._

_Segura¿ como sabes que yo no soy mejor que tu?, al menos no soy una estupida egocéntrica como lo eres tu – le contesto de la nada la ojijade_

_Yo se que soy mejor que tu, y eso lo va saber todo el shibusen, porque si no lo sabes soy Kim Makense, la mas popular de este lugar sin decir mas que tengo el poder para hacerte desaparecer de este lugar._

_Y que yo debo de tenerte miedo.- le contestaba _

_Y antes de darme cuenta estaba en medio de una discusión en la que metían de todo y deje de escucharlas, hasta que me percate que el chico llamado asura no me quitaba la vista de encima, yo solo se la devolví, hasta que de la nada escucho como alguien me alaba del brazo_

_soul, vámonos que no tengo por que escuchar a esta estupida.- me decía Maka_

_ja como si fuera un placer hablar contigo, ven asura._

_Que estupida.- decía Maka _

_Si te concedo la razón. – le respondí sin mas._

_Arranque mi moto y sin mas , por un extraña razón Maka me miraba debes en cuando entre molesta y fastidiada , pero me hice el desentendido las mujeres son muy complicadas como para prestarles atención._

_- fin flash back -_

Oye soul, mañana tenemos gym, no te olvides de llevar la ropa de deporte.- me recordaba Maka, de nuevo.

Ya lo se , me lo repetiste muchas veces, lo raro es que te guste esa clase. – le respondí

¿A que te refieres? Siempre es bueno hacer deporte.- me respondía

Si claro para cualquiera es normal, pero eres tu la que se queja después- le replico.

Maka pov.

Hoy tenemos gimnasia… por fin, mi uniforme de gym es un short que en verdad es muy short demasiado corto, color rojo y un polo sin mangas blanco, nuestro recorrido es siempre por el parque y tiene una bonita vista.

a ver chicas quiero que le den 5 vueltas a todo el contorno del parque, cuando completen cada vuelta les pondré una marca en la mano. comiencen.

y empezamos a correr, cuando iba terminar de dar vuelta sentí que alguien me detenía, y asustada voltee a ver y en eso me perdí completamente. Esos forma de mirar, esos ojos rojos intensos que me miraban y me derretían. Era Wes.

hola pequeña ¿como estas? – me decía Wes dulcemente cerca de mi oído.

Ah… ah estoy bien y tu ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – le dije mientras me sentía arde y desfallecer.

Estoy muy bien y ahora mejor, oye me contaron que eres la compañera del tonto de mi hermano – me decía… _podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro._

Ah cierto soul es tu hermano,. Es un buen chico.- respondí sin mas

Si tu lo has dicho es un buen chico. – dijo mientras me sonreía de manera muy enloquecedora._- _sabes eso me recuerda, mi apartamento esta ala espalda del de ustedes.

Enserio ¿como estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunte, con mucha curiosidad.

Fácil, los vi por la ventana. aunque creo que ese era el cuarto de mi hermanito.

Supongo es decir, yo me hubiera dado cuenta si me hubieras estado observando.- le conteste _ay que calor._

Si bueno me tengo que ir a mis clases. Nos vemos pronto.- se despidió de mí.

Claro, chau.- le dije y creo haber estado mirando la nada un par de minutos.

Lo observe alejarse y quería comenzar a gritar el es… perfecto, ahora mismo puedo morir y no me importaría. Estoy tan feliz que si no hubiera visto a Tsubaki correr por mi lado me hubiese quedado estática en mi lugar.

GENERAL POV:

Esta mañana fue hospitalizado el doctor Stein, reconocido medico en el área de neurofisiología y psicología. Según informes dados el doctor dejo ir a un internado que padece un intenso deseo de homicidio, el fue el culpable de la masacre en Hinterland, el antiguo parque, en donde fallecieron mas de 34 personas. Mas detalles esta noche. Manténganse en sintonía, y sean mas precavidos que nunca tomen las medidas necesarias, esta persona fue catalogada en el Reimer lugar de la lista de los mas buscados.

como si alguien fuera a encontrarme, cuando acabe lo que vine a hacer nadie me volverá a ver. – comentaba ese hombre mirando la foto de la próxima persona en su lista.

Soul pov.

Sentía mi respiración agitada, aun temblaba, ese tipo aun me ponía los pelos de punta, y Maka mas relajada que nunca, ¿que se supone que haga?¿cuidarla?.

oye ¿Qué tal tu clases de gym? –le pregunte como si nada

bien estuvo tranquilo- me decía bastante sonrojada.

Oye, ten cuidado

Por que lo dices, yo se me cuidar.

Solo ten cuidado – dije talvez muy alto

Como digas, bueno me voy a dormir.- me dijo y se fue.

Ya en mi cuarto, me dispuse a dormir. No ce por cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que sentí que me quedaba sin oxigeno, tratando de abrir los ojos sentía como ejercían mucha presión en mi garganta. la cabeza me daba vueltas, hasta que logre tomar mi lámpara y trate de golpear a la persona que me atacaba. Pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que estaba totalmente solo en mi cuarto, prendí las luces busque en todos lados, e incluso me asomo al cuarto de Maka pero no había nada, es mas ella dormía tranquilamente y supongo que fue la primera vez que se veía realmente tierna y encantadora.


End file.
